Star Trek Defiance: Runabout
by mmulhollon
Summary: As the crew of the Runabout continue on their journey, Michael and the others come under attack by Scorpio. Can Michael and his crew escape or will they end up being destroyed or worse?
Star Trek Defiance:

Runabout

By: Michael Mulhollon

The Runabout flew in a blue lit tunnel across space as the ship is in warp while inside the ship Goku strenuously said, "500!" Michael also said strenuously, "499!" On the bridge Goku and Michael are doing push-ups as they faced one another as Minos appeared (looking a little tired as he made a weak yawn) and said, "What are you two doing?" Goku said, "Push-up competition Minos!" Michael said, "Yeah bro, you should try it!" Minos laughed heartedly and said, "No thanks, one time with Goku is enough for me. When are we...?" Suddenly the ship jolted as there was a loud explosion and Michael, Goku and Minos flew about the bridge yelling as the Runabout spun out of control and out of the warp tunnel as the red alert lights and alarm went off. As the ship spun Michael struck his chair and quickly grabbed hold to it and reached out to the helm controls in front of him and slammed the middle button on the steering indicators and the ship suddenly stopped and he and the others fell flat on the deck.

Michael and Goku crawled up to their seats as they moaned in pain while Minos grabbed the hand rail above his head as he stood in the middle and he said, "What the hell is that?" Chloe said, "I was about to ask the same thing!" She appeared on the bridge wearing plain clothes along with Arsenal and Michael pressed a couple of buttons and the alarm turned off before he pressed a button and his monitor switched to view the aft of the Runabout and Michael's eyes widen as he said, "Oh shit." He saw spider shaped purple ships with the limbs pointed at the Runabout's rear and a familiar voice spoke over the intercom, "Michael Valkyrie this is Scorpio. On behalf of Lord Serenity you are to stop and prepare to be boarded. This is your only warning." Goku looked shocked and said, "How did this guy find us?" Michael replied, "I don't know, but at this point I don't care!" He immediately pulled up the star charts on his console and saw to the top right of his screen there is an asteroid field and he pressed a button and the chart showed up on the others consoles and Michael said, "Are you guys up to dodging asteroids?" Chloe looked at Michael and said, "You better hope they are not dumb enough to follow us." Goku looked at them both shocked and said, "Wait what?" Michael said, "Arsenal, can that weapons pod fire behind us?" Arsenal grunted in acknowledgement. Michael said, "Arsenal, give us covering fire on the rear! Chloe, you are my co-pilot!" Minos said, "What about us?" Michael said, "Uh, hang on?" Goku looked confused while Minos looked shocked and they both braced in their seat and hand rail tightly. Michael pressed a couple of buttons and two joysticks appeared in front of him from the console showing the right nacelle connected to the right joystick and the left nacelle to the left joystick and he said, "Are you ready?" Chloe replied, "Always!" Arsenal grunted in acknowledgement while Goku and Minos groaned in worry.

Behind the Runabout and the spider shaped ships there is a larger one with a glass viewing window in the front as Scorpio stood behind it sitting in the center chair with a horseshoe control station as he watched the spider ships tried to approach the Runabout as it continued to speed ahead of them. Scorpio grunted in anger and said, "Enough of this. Target their engines!" There is a low beeping noise as the lights on the unmanned stations below Scorpio flashed and a male robotic voice said, "Engines targeted, awaiting for command to fire." Scorpio moved his hand over a red button as he sat ready to press it.

An alarm went off and Arsenal said, "Engines targeted." Michael yelled, "HOLD ON EVERYBODY! ITS ROCKIN ROLLIN TIME!" He pressed a button on his console and through the intercom played "Don't Stop Me Now" By Queen and Minos looked at him confused as he spoke the first lyrics softly and Minos was about to speak when Michael said, "Cause I'm having a good time." He turned his head to face them and smiled and said, "Having a good time!" And he shoved both joysticks down and the Runabout made a sharp 90 degree drop just as Scorpio's ship fired multiple bolts of blue light from each of the eight limbs and they all missed. Michael yelled, "I'm burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Farenheiht!" yanked the joysticks up and to the right as the Runabout made sharp turns while everyone held onto their seats tightly while Minos held on to dear life on the handle bar above him as he went airborne and yelped in fright and Michael yelled, "I'm traveling at the speed light!" He faced Goku and Minos terrified expressions and said, "I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!" Goku smiled but at the same time was too afraid to laugh and Chloe yelled, "Michael for the love of god stop fuckin' around!" Michael turned to her with a hurt expression even as he continued to make evasive maneuvers without looking but Chloe just glared at him. Michael sighed and said, "Fine." He turned to Arsenal and said, "Arsenal fire torpedoes!" Arsenal pressed a button and outside the weapons pod on top of the Runabout fired multiple balls of blue and white light as the spider ships tried to follow the Runabout only for two of the spider ships to hit the balls of light directly and exploded while the others made evasive maneuvers. Goku yelped in delight, "Yay! Good shot Arsenal!" Minos wined, "Please have someone fly!" Michael and Chloe both replied, "Hell no!" Suddenly Michael jerked the joysticks to the left and down and the Runabout spun in a semi-circle and down as the spider ships began firing bolts of light from their limbs. Minos screamed, "DAMN YOU MICHAEL!" Goku looked at him in shock while Michael said, "Sorry!" The Runabout then flew up in a 45 degree angle as it spun while the spider ships tried to follow and fire at the same time. The Runabout then made rapid radical maneuvers and the spider ships tried to continue to follow when four of the ships slammed into each other and exploded sending debris flying and striking two more ships causing them to spin out of control. Goku yelled and pumped his right arm in excitement and said, "Yeah! Two more to go!"

Scorpio watched the battle and he pounded his right fist on the console creating a dent and Scorpio yelled, "SEND ALL THE SPIDERS NOW!" Multiple spider ships flew past Scorpio's ship. On the Runabout, Michael yelled, "Hold on for a roll!" He pulled the joysticks back and the Runabout flew up in a circle as the two spider ships continued to fire and the Runabout suddenly fired flares from the weapons pod and the bolts of light struck the flares and exploded as one of the spider ships flew out of the way except the other went straight in and was engulfed in the explosions and there was a violent explosion as pieces of the ship flew out of the light. Michael suddenly jerked the left joystick forward and the right one back and the Runabout spun in a 180 and the weapons pod fired multiple balls of blue light and the lone spider ship flew right into the line of fire and exploded/ripped apart. Chloe yelled excitedly, "FABOOST!" Michael yelled, "BOOYAH!" There is silence and Michael looked around puzzled to see Goku gawking at his console, including Minos, and Michael said, "Come on dudes! We just down six of those things!" Goku said, "Not to break into your parade but we're about to have more company!" Michael pressed a button on his console and the monitor showed the aft end of the ship and both he and Chloe looked stunned as they saw dozens of spider ships heading right towards them. Chloe said, "Please tell me you can shake them off." Michael replied, "Uh, we're about to find out." Chloe looked at him worriedly as Michael pressed a button and the Runabout sped ahead of the mass spider ships that are heading right towards them.

The Runabout sped towards the asteroid field ahead of it as multiple bolts of light from the spider ships flew past or detonated close to the ship, even though the Runabout is making evasive maneuvers and firing back at the same time, while on the bridge the ship shook as Michael and the others tired to hold onto their seats. Michael said, "Arsenal how is that cover firing going?" Arsenal pressed the firing controls rapidly as he looked frustrated but replied calmly, "They are anticipating my fire. Just making scratches." The Runabout was about to enter the asteroid field when Michael said, "Have any of you been through an obstacle course?" Chloe looked at him, not impressed, and said, "Really?" While Goku and Minos looked at him confused as he pressed a button and the song "The Twist" By Chubby Checker played on the intercom as they made barrel rolls and flew radically around the asteroids as the spider ships behind them tried to follow their path, only that some of the ships ended up colliding or were smashed by incoming asteroids. Michael yelled, "Come on baby! Lets do the twist!" And he jerked the joysticks and the Runabout barrel rolled and dived underneath an asteroid before suddenly making a sharp 90 degree up turn as many of the spider ships flew around while some try to follow only to end up colliding to one another or slammed into the asteroid all the while firing relentlessly at the Runabout. Michael said, "And go like this!" And Michael jerked the joysticks back and the ship stop its upward motion and fell back down as it flipped over and fired its flares all the while as it fell and rolled blinding the robotic pilots in the spider ships as they tried to stop or peel away when some of the ships collided to one another and exploded amongst the flares. Michael said, "Yeah! Just like this!" And he pulled the joysticks and the Runabout broke its dive and flew up. The Runabout flew about and around the asteroids continuously as the spider ships tried to follow while at the same time trying to avoid the asteroids till they started to fall behind and Michael said, "Are they still following us?" Goku replied, "Give me a sec." He watched at the small screen on his console and the spider ships began falling behind but before Goku could say anything the spider ships split into multiple large groups and suddenly began dodging the asteroids rapidly in their path as they began gaining on the Runabout and Goku said nervously, "Do you have anymore tricks up your sleeve, cause it looks like they have learned how to fly like you!" Michael watched on his console and saw the same thing and Michael said, "Uh, let's twist again?" Chloe and the others sighed disapprovingly but Michael ignored them as he pressed a button and the song, "Let's Twist Again." By Chubby Checker played.

The Runabout flew down in an angle and maneuvered around various size asteroids as Michael said, "Come on, lets twist again!" The Runabout flew around more asteroids as the spider ships continued to gain ground as they rapidly and radically flew around the asteroids the Runabout passed and Michael said, "Twisting time is here!" He then jerked the joysticks back and the Runabout flew sharply up as Michael said, "EEEE!" He turned both the joysticks to the right and the Runabout rolled and rolled as Michael said, "And a round and a round and a round and..." He immediately stopped the Runabout from rolling and said, "Up and down..." The Runabout suddenly fell downwards and he said, "We gooooo again!" The spider ships continued to follow in the same path even as a handful of ships collided into one another or struck some asteroids as they tried to fly back down in the same manner as the Runabout. The Runabout then flew towards two large asteroids that are about to collide and Michael yelled, "HANG ON BROS!" And the Runabout flew sideways between the two rocks (as Goku, Minos and Chloe cringed all the while Minos yelped in the process) and exited the other side as five spider ships were crushed and exploded while the others flew around. Chloe said in a dreadful tone, "I can tell you're enjoying this." Michael replied excitedly, "Hell's yeah!" Minos said sickly, "Please don't do that again." Michael replied, "No promises!" The Runabout then swerved around an asteroid and one of the spider's partially hit it and spun out of control as the other spider ships passed by when it collided into one of its comrades and they both exploded.

As the Runabout continued to make sharp turns and dives Goku looked aggravated and said, "That's it! I'm going outside and take care of these things once and for all!" He left his chair, as Minos took over his station, and he tried to walk back using the handrails, all the while the ship continued to twist and turn and Michael yelled out, "Don't forget to put on the suit and gravity boots!" Goku yelled back, "NO SHIT!" And he almost lost his grip and fall as the ship took a hit on the side. In the meantime Scorpio watched from multiple monitors surrounding his station the events that unfolded and Scorpio tried to keep from showing his aggravation as he said, "Have the spiders target the asteroids ahead of them!" A few moments later a robotic male voice said, "By your order." And Scorpio moved his hand over one of the buttons.

The Runabout continued its evasive maneuvers as the spider ships continued to chase them and fire while on the bridge they watched as the fire from the spiders either flew past them or detonated only far enough to cause some shaking. Michael laughed and said, "Well baby, it looks like they can't get any closer than..." Then there is a large explosion in front of them as an asteroid was blown into smaller rocks and they flew right towards them. Chloe screamed in fright as Michael shoved both joysticks down and the Runabout dived to avoid the rocks only a little late as some of the smaller rocks hit just above and behind the bridge and part of the console to Michael's left partially exploded and sent out sparks raining over Michael as he patted himself quickly over where the sparks landed. Chloe immediately grabbed the fire extinguisher next to her and she yelled, "I got it!" And she sprayed the extinguisher where the small fire is and quickly put it out. Minos said, "It looks like a large group of those spiders is flying above us and firing at the asteroids ahead of us!" Michael slammed his fist on the console and said, "Damn! This would make my flying difficult." He pressed a few buttons to what's left of the console on his left before shoving both joysticks forward and the Runabout flew down and around the asteroids as they began exploding behind it causing the Runabout to shake more. Michael pressed a button and said, "Goku are you suited up yet?" Goku replied sickly, "If you stop moving around so much and this shaking, I can put my helmet on." Michael stifled a laugh and said, "Well get ready! I'm going to make a sudden stop and you will have one chance to fire!" Goku replied, "Got it!" The Runabout turned up sharply and flew straight ahead hard for a few moments before suddenly Michael pulled back on both joysticks hard and the Runabout suddenly stopped. Michael yelled, "GOKU NOW!" Goku (in his space suit) slammed his hand on a red button and the hatch suddenly slid open and there was a temporary rush of air as it was blown into space and Goku leaned out and had his hands clasped together and yelled, "KAO-KAN!" And he shoved both his hands in front of him and a large blue beam of energy shot forth and into the path of the rapidly approaching spider ships. Many of the ships flew away in time but about a dozen of them did not and are covered in the blue light before they exploded as well as the asteroids in the path of the Kao-Kan, sending a shower of smaller asteroids flying about and striking many of the spider ships causing many of them to explode. Goku watched in awe at first and smiled as he scratched the back of his helmet as he smiled and said, "Well it looks like I took care of the pest problem!" Michael spoke in the mike irritatingly, "Get your ass back in here bro!" Goku cringed and leaned back inside the ship before the hatch closed and the Runabout flew ahead just as there was an explosion right behind them.

The Runabout continued to fly in evasive maneuvers around the asteroids as another group of spider ships appeared behind it and the asteroids to the left and right of the Runabout exploded causing the ship to shake hard. All of a sudden a large asteroid exploded just to the right of the Runabout and the ship was showered by rocks and debris from the asteroid. A monitor to the right of Minos exploded with sparks and the lights flickered as Chloe hit her head on her console hard while Michael and Arsenal were yanked to the left of their seats as the ship pitched hard and suddenly stopped its forward momentum. Michael grabbed the back of his neck and groaned in pain as he looked back and saw Chloe lifting her face from her console to reveal blood trickling down her forehead and she raised a hand at Michael as she saw his worried expression and she said, "I'm okay, I'm okay." Minos fired a short burst from his fire extinguisher at the small fire and put it out. Michael pressed a button on his console and said, "Goku, I had enough of this. We're going to take them down now." Goku said, "And how do you suppose we do that?" Michael replied, "One massive Kao-Kan attack and I'm going to line them up for you." Outside the Runabout continued to move again just as the spider ships started to approach it and the Runabout fired two balls of light that struck the first two spider ships, causing them to explode, and the Runabout continued its evasive maneuvers while firing.

The Runabout jolted to the right as the spider ships continued to fire as Michael operated the joysticks to keep the Runabout making evasive maneuvers. Arsenal said, "Hit port side." Michael pressed a button and said, "Goku are you ready?" Goku replied, "Yeah!" Michael said, "All right on the count of three! One, two, THREE!" Michael pulled back the joysticks as he and the others fell back in their seats as the Runabout made a sharp 80 degree turn upwards and maneuvered around the rocks as they exited the asteroid field and into clear space. Michael yelled, "GIVE'EM HELL GOKU!" Goku opened the hatch and exited the ship as he pulled his clasped hands back and mustered all his strength as he cringed and a ball of blue light began to glow brighter and brighter in his hands. One of the spider ships fired and a bolt of light zipped right at Goku when suddenly Goku unleashed the Kao-Kan and a large column of blue light fired from his hands and absorbed the bolt of light that headed towards Goku and flew straight at the large group of spider ships in its path as they tried to get out of its way only that most of them it was too late. The spider ships were either vaporized or exploded as the Kao-Kan continued into the asteroid field and carved a path as it asteroids and spider ships within exploded or were incinerated till the beam exited the asteroid field and dissipated. Minos and Chloe looked on in shock as they saw 3/4's of the spider ships that were chasing them disappeared or flew in space in the form of debris as Michael made an arm pump and yelled excitedly, "Hell's yeah!" Goku replied in the intercom, "I think that should keep the rest away." Scorpio watched his forward monitor as he saw the Kao-Kan destroy the spider ships in its path and he looked grim even as the monitor to his right displayed the losses after that attack, but Scorpio ignored it and said, "Pull them back. We are going to deal with Michael Valkyrie ourselves. Engage forward thrust! Arm weapons arrays and prepare stinger for deployment!" Then there is the sound of systems activating and mechanical joints starting to move.

Michael and the others watched as the remaining spider shaped ships retreating and Michael pressed a few buttons and said, "Good job everyone, now..." Goku said over the intercom, "Uh Michael, I think we're not done yet." Michael looked out the main window confused and said, "What do you mean?" Chloe (containing her shock) said, "He means this!" The display on Michael's console changed and he looked down and saw a larger version of a single spider ship but with a scorpion like tail rising from the back and the ship started to gain speed towards them. Michael looked depressed and said, "Oh hell no." Scorpio's voice came over the intercom and he said, "You will now witness the power of the Scorpion Michael Valkyrie, and there is no way you will escape!" Michael said, "Goku get your ass..." Goku yelled behind Michael, "Move out of the way Minos!" And Minos just had barely enough time to get out of the seat as Goku hopped down, grabbed Minos and forced him on his lap before closing the armrests over them. Michael, Chloe and Arsenal just stared at them as Minos looked shocked and Goku yelled, "WHAT? LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Michael and the others turned back to their stations and Michael set the throttle forward and the Runabout flew ahead at full speed as the Scorpion gave chase. Michael said, "Arsenal, can you damage that thing?" Arsenal pressed a few buttons as his console showed the scanner scanning the Scorpion and Arsenal replied, "No, but I have something that will." Michael yelled, "Then get it!" Arsenal grunted in acknowledgement and left his seat as he hurried off the bridge to his quarters.

On the Scorpion, Scorpio watched the main viewer window and saw the Runabout making evasive maneuvers and Scorpio said, "Lets see if that little ship can take a pounding." He pressed two buttons before moving his mechanical hands over two pads that control the steering and multiple bolts of light fired from the eight weapons limbs of the Scorpion and the bolts either flew past the Runabout or detonated close to it. As they detonated close to the Runabout, the ship shook and jolted nearly throwing Arsenal off his feet and ended up slamming his back into the wall while the others jerked to the right and left in their seats. Chloe yelled, "What the hell!" Michael yelled out, "HOLD ON!" He then turned a dial on his console and the ship powered up and suddenly went to warp.

Michael and the others on the bridge sighed with relief and Minos immediately got off Goku's lap and sat at Arsenal's station and Michael said, "Thank god." He looked back and saw Chloe whipping the blood that still dribbled down her forehead and Michael said, "Goku take control for a few minutes." Chloe looked at him shocked and said, "Why, where are you going?" Michael replied irritatingly, "To fix that head of yours." Chloe said, "I can..." She saw Michael staring down at her and she sighed and said, "Fine." They both left the bridge and Michael saw Arsenal fumbling around in his quarters and Michael said, "You found it?" Arsenal grunted in acknowledgement and Michael said, "Then have it ready just in case." Arsenal grunted in acknowledgement as Michael closed the door to his and Chloe's room. Chloe sat on the bed holding a gauze over her head wound and she said, "You don't have to help me, I can take care of myself." Michael kneeled before her as she removed the gauze and he scanned her wound with his eye sight and said, "If it was an injury anywhere else then yes, but you have been hit in the head really hard and I'm making sure you don't end up with a concussion." Michael turned away and went to the counter and grabbed some gauze whips and antibiotics and started treating Chloe's wound.

When Michael finished he stood back revealing a big size gauze over the top of Chloe's forehead with bandage wrapped around it and her head. Michael tried to keep himself from laughing and said, "There, all better." Chloe got up and looked in the mirror and saw the bandage and wrap and she yelped in fright and quickly covered her mouth before she removed her hands and poked on the wrap and said, "What the hell! I looked like a..." Goku spoke over the intercom, "Michael you better get up here quick!" Michael and Chloe exited their quarters and ran to the bridge as Arsenal followed when suddenly the ship jolted violently as the lights flickered. Outside a single red beam flew right behind the Runabout and struck the back of the starboard nacelle causing a small explosion and the Runabout spun hard and out of warp and continued to spin. Michael, Chloe and Arsenal flew about the bridge and the short hallway between the quarters as the ship spun and the red alert alarms went off. Chloe screamed, "MICHAEL!" Michael yelled, "Goku stabilize the damn ship now!" Goku yelled desperately, "I'm trying Michael but..." Suddenly the ship slowed and then abruptly stopped and Michael, Chloe and Arsenal fell onto the deck hard. As they groaned in pain Goku looked shocked at his controls then at Minos and said, "Minos what happened?" Minos replied, "I cut the starboard engine and put all the warp energy into the port nacelle." Michael is able to stand and limped towards his seat before he slumped down as Chloe slowly got to hers while Arsenal stumbled a little and Michael said painfully, "What was that?" Goku replied, "I don't know, but our starboard engine has taken a direct hit and is seriously damage!" Chloe said, "Michael I detect that Scorpion thing heading right towards us! It must have the ability to fire while in warp!" Michael accessed the space charts on his console and scrolled quickly through till he said, "Here!" And he pressed a button and the chart is visible on all the console monitors before them. Minos leaned over Goku's shoulder to look and he said, "How is a nebula supposed to help us?" Michael replied, "This nebula emits electrical interference that blocks sensors and transporters." Arsenal said, "Starboard engine temporarily repaired. Can hide in nebula to make further repairs." Michael pressed a couple of buttons and the Runabout turned to port and entered the nebula at full impulse just as the Scorpion appeared out of warp.

On the Scorpion, Scorpio watched on his front monitor the Runabout entering the purple haze nebula and he said, "Proceed into the nebula." A male mechanical voice said, "The EM Nebula will render the sensors and transporters useless." Scorpio replied calmly, "No matter. Proceed." The mechanical voice replied, "By your order." The Scorpion then moved and entered the nebula.

Chloe looked at her console and saw in the aft viewer the Scorpion starting to follow them and she said, "It's starting to gain on us!" Michael said, "No problem." They started to see pink flashes as they further proceed into the nebula when suddenly the ship shook as they held onto their seats and Chloe looked shocked at her console and said, "We lost sensors!" Michael said reassuringly, "We'll manage without them. Can you still see him?" Chloe replied, "Just barely." Michael said, "Good." He pressed a couple of buttons and the lights went out with the exception of the console and controls and the light from the nebula and Michael pulled both joysticks up and the Runabout flew up with only the blue and red lights from the nacelles as the ship disappeared into the purple mist.

The Scorpion continued onwards but slowed down when the ship suddenly shook and some of the console lights on Scorpio's console flickered and he looked grim and said, "What's going on?" A robotic male voice said, "We entered the EM Nebula. Sensors and transporters are offline." Scorpio said, "Use cameras and find them visually."

On the Runabout Michael pressed a button and the warp engines powered down as the red and blue nacelle lights ceased illumination and the ship stopped. Goku said, "Are you sure this is going to work?" Michael replied, "We're about to find out." Goku and Minos looked at Michael and at Goku's console nervously when they heard the sound of a large ship passing them from below as the Scorpion passed directly beneath them and they watched as the massive ship passed them and Minos, Goku and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Michael said, "It looks like my plan worked after all." Chloe then punched him on the shoulder and Michael faked a cry of pain and laughed. Goku said, "How are we supposed to combat against that?" Michael said, "Arsenal, I believe you have something?" Arsenal replied, "Connected weapons pod to the warp core. Fires a strong phaser beam that can slice through that ship like butter." Michael looked at Arsenal and said, "Are you ever going to take that helmet off so we can listen to your normal voice?" Arsenal looked back at Michael as the eyes of his Predator like helmet turned darker red as he made a low growl and Michael sat back in his chair unease and he said, "Okay, never mind." Minos said, "Now what do we do?" Michael said, "Arsenal, do you have anything that can light up the space ahead of us?" Arsenal replied, "Yes." Michael said, "Excellent! Light it up!" Arsenal pressed a button and the Runabout fired a ball of white light that flew ahead of the Runabout and exploded creating a white hazy light in the distance and the Runabout moved ahead slow till it dimmed and another one fired while on the bridge Chloe looked irritated and said, "This could take forever!" Michael said, "Patience honey, it's either this way or..." Then there was a loud explosion above and the whole ship shook while outside big orange balls of light slowly descended down from above and exploded like depth charges on top and along the sides of the Runabout as the Scorpion flew overhead, slowly, following the Runabout's path.

The Runabout shook violently as parts of the overhead and computer banks exploded sparks and Scorpio's voice echoed through the intercom, "You think you're the only one that can play these cat and mouse games?" Michael immediately shoved both joysticks forward and the Runabout made a sharp 80 degree downward angle as it descended rapidly. The Runabout continued to shake as the charges kept exploding behind and all around them and Michael yelled, "ARSENAL! FIRE CR TORPEDOES NOW!" Arsenal slammed his hand down on a button and the weapons pod fired a torpedo and flew past the first couple of charges before it detonated and the depth charges surrounding the torpedo exploded and the ones above followed suit in a chain reaction till they led to the bottom of the Scorpion where it was opened and two M machines dived away from the bomb drop doors and payload as they exploded, engulfing the hanger in flames and caused multiple secondary explosions.

On the bridge of the Scorpion some of the unmanned stations around Scorpio's bursted into sparks and flames as the ship shook violently. Scorpio pressed multiple buttons and yelled, "ACTIVATE HALON SYSTEM!" And white smoke shoot from the pipes along the ceiling as Halon is sprayed and engulfed the bridge in a fog.

The Runabout made a sharp turn upwards towards the Scorpion's direction as flashes of yellow and orange light appeared amongst the purple haze. Michael yelled, "Fire!" And Arsenal pressed a button and two short phaser bursts fired from the weapons pod and struck at the port side of the Scorpion.

The Scorpion shook from the hits as the Halon began dissipating in the bridge and Scorpio pressed a button and yelled, "Fire stinger!" A black metal arm that looks like a spinal column rose up from along the back of the ship and the head of the arm had two pinchers and a large needle in the middle and when they connected it fired a red beam that pierced through the purple haze.

On the Runabout they watched as the red beam flew right past the starboard quarter, just barely missing them, as Minos and Goku ducked in fright. Chloe yelled, "This asshole can't hit crap even if it's staring him right in the face!" Goku looked at her in both shock and fear and said, "Geez such vulgar!" Michael pressed a couple of buttons and eased both the joysticks down and Chloe looked at him and said, "What do you got planned Michael?" Michael replied, "Just watch. You're going to love this." And he smiled.

On the Scorpion's bridge rounded, hovering repair bots worked on the burnt and blown control stations as Scorpio pressed multiple buttons on his console and ran both his hands over the touch pads and said, "I am going to split his ship's spine from behind." The Scorpion then turned in a wide arch to starboard, leaving a trail of sparks and flaming debris as the ship passed over what looks like a yellow hurricane before entering back into the purple haze that forms the nebula and moved in a downward angle. Scorpio enhanced his robotic retinal vision as he looked at his monitors and the main window and he said to himself, "Where are you Val..." Suddenly the Runabout appeared directly in front of the Scorpion as it appeared from the purple haze and Michael yelled, "FIRE!" Arsenal pressed a button and the weapons pod fired a continuous machine gun burst of phaser fire and the glass window of the bridge of the Scorpion exploded and the phaser fire ran along the top of the ship towards the base of the stinger sending off a series of explosions. On the bridge of the Scorpion, Scorpio cringed/braced in his seat as the phaser shots blew apart the glass barrier and created a vacuum that sucked the four repair robots on the bridge out into space as the phaser fire continued to fire and shots flew past him hitting the walls and about half the control stations before the phaser fire stopped and moved along the top part of the ship as Scorpio slammed his hand on a large red button and an invisible force field is erected where the viewing window was and the air ceased being sucked out into space.

When the Runabout ceased firing and Michael and the others saw the force field erected where the main viewing window was, Michael pulled back both the joysticks and the Runabout zipped up and flew right and just passed the stinger as it lazily flew about. The Scorpion immediately turned about as the Runabout exited the nebula at full impulse and chased after them. On the Scorpion's bridge random sparks flew from the destroyed control stations as Scorpio glared at his main monitor and a male robotic voice said, "Stinger unable to fire. Power cords destroyed." Scorpio said, "Use it as a whip!"

In the Runabout's bridge Goku is looking at his scanner and saw the Scorpion rapidly approaching. He said worriedly, "He's about to catch up!" Michael said, "Lets see if that ship can fly around a dead planet." The Runabout flew towards a dark brown, half blown apart planet with a ring around it and the Runabout flew around the first rock and the stinger sashed it and just missed them as the Scorpion stopped just outside the planetoid debris. Michael laughed and said, "That's right big boy! You're too big to fit! What are you going to do now?" And he threw his hands up to his sides and beckoned him to come to Michael while Goku and Minos gawked at him while Chloe shook her head as she smiled.

Scorpio looked at the debris field in front of him with the Runabout inside and Scorpio said, "If he thinks he is safe within the dead planet's debris field he is wrong. Fire main weapons." Then the limbs of the Scorpion pointed towards the debris field and fired white bolts of light as multiple space rocks were targeted and blown apart while the Scorpion continued forward.

Michael and the others witness the Scorpion firing on the space rocks between them and blew them apart as the Scorpion began to move closer and closer while clearing a path. Michael made a depressing sigh as Minos and Goku looked on with worry and Michael said, "Damn." He grabbed the joysticks and the Runabout turned about and headed deeper into the planet's debris field at full speed while maneuvering around the rocks as the Scorpion tried to spear the Runabout with its stinger. The Runabout flew right and the stinger zipped right past to their left and smashed through a large rock then it whipped towards them, but Michael shoved the joysticks down as the Runabout made a sharp descent and the stinger flew right over them. Michael said, "Arsenal, make us disappear!" Arsenal the pushed a button and four capsule shaped objects ejected from beneath the Runabout and exploded creating a large gas cloud that covered the space between the Runabout and the Scorpion obscuring the Scorpion's vision. Chloe said, "I can't see him!" Michael said, "Then that means he can't see us either." He then pressed a button on his right that indicated the starboard nacelle and it turned off and the Runabout made a sharp turn to starboard as the ship quickly approached the largest asteroid in the field and they all saw the surface rapidly approaching and Chloe yelled, "MICHAEL!" And just as the surface was about to reach the bottom of the ship Michael hit the same button and the starboard nacelle turned on and the ship slowed down just before it slammed onto the surface.

Goku, Minos and Chloe breathed hard and rapid as Michael pressed various buttons and the main lights and other power systems turned off leaving only the console lights still active. They all sat in silence as they saw the Scorpion appearing from the smoke cover and continued to fire on the asteroids in its path. The Runabout shook from the shockwaves of the explosions as they Goku, Minos and Chloe remained quiet till the Scorpion flew past them. Minos said, "So we're going to sit here till he's gone?" Michael replied, "I doubt it's going to be that easy." He pressed a couple of buttons and the Runabout powered up and it lifted off the surface as the bottom hull squeaked and groaned from its landing and moved back into the debris field as it moved slowly from one asteroid to another as if the ship is playing hide and seek. Michael and the others looked at their monitors and at the main viewer and could not see the Scorpion as both Michael, Goku and Minos looked alert and Chloe said in a depressing tone, "Great, now we lost track of a machine that so desperately wants to kill us." Michael said, "Keep an eye on both the scanners and your monitors. He's hiding somewhere." The Runabout moved slowly around through the debris for the next few moments that seemed like hours and Goku said, "Maybe he's gone." Michael smirked as he shook his head, looked at Goku and said, "Goku, I..." Then a bright white light appeared from behind and the proximity alarm went off. Before the others could say anything Michael shoved both joysticks forward and to the left as the Runabout dived and made a hard turn to port when there was a large explosion where they were and the ship violently shook. Arsenal immediately pressed multiple buttons and various phaser and torpedo fire fired from the weapons pod towards the source of the light and one of the Scorpion's limbs exploded while the bottom of the ship is repeatedly hit. The stinger from the Scorpion swung and smashed through a large rock in front of the Runabout and Michael pulled back the joysticks and the Runabout flew up and just dodged the stinger as it snapped back and the Runabout made radical turns to avoid the flying rocks hurtling towards them. Arsenal immediately slammed his fist on a button on the console (causing the console to crack) and a single torpedo fired and flew straight at the stinger and struck the bottom causing it to explode and the stinger blew off the Scorpion and swung lazily in space as sparks spewed where the stinger was connected.

The bridge of the Scorpion shook violently as one of the control stations monitors exploded, sending sparks and glass into the air as Scorpio held on till the shaking quickly subsided. A male robotic voice said, "Stinger destroyed." Scorpio yelled, "Follow them!" The voice replied, "By your order." He watched as the Runabout continued to make evasive maneuvers around the asteroids making the targeting lock on Scorpio's monitors for the weapons limbs to follow behind and unable to target the Runabout. Scorpio said, "Fire Quake torpedoes!" The Scorpion fired a blue ball of energy from one of its limbs and sped towards the Runabout till it struck one of the rocks and exploded. Soon as it exploded the asteroids began either flying into each other or in various other directions as the Runabout had a hard time remaining on its course as it shook.

Inside the Runabout the whole ship shook as there were noises of objects that are loose clattered or crashed onto the deck in the back of the ship or in their rooms as Michael and the others held onto their stations. Chloe yelled, "Michael get us out of here!" The Runabout suddenly lurched downwards as their was a loud bang sound as the ship struck the top of a large flat rock before another rock struck its right side. Michael held onto the joysticks tightly as he pressed a button on both joysticks and pushed them forward and the ship flew at full impulse and exited the asteroid field and sped towards the surface of the dead planet with the Scorpion following behind.

Both ships approached the airless dead planet's surface as Scorpio watched on his monitors. Scorpio looked grim and said, "Fire Shock torpedoes." The Scorpion's limbs fired two balls of red energy and when they exploded they released shockwaves that blew away the loose rocks on the surface and struck the rear of the Runabout as the ship shifted hard from side to side.

Michael and the others braced as the ship was struck and an alarm went off till Michael pressed a button and he said, "I have to say this guy is persistent." Chloe looked at him angrily and said, "No shit!" Michael said, "Arsenal, do we have any more of those smoke bombs?" Arsenal replied, "Yes." Michael said, "Use them!" Arsenal pressed a button and two cylinders fired from beneath the Runabout and when they struck the surface they exploded creating a large grey fog between the Runabout and the Scorpion.

When the Scorpion blew through the fog the Runabout is nowhere in sight. Scorpion looked at all his monitors and at where the main viewer use to be and saw no sign of the Runabout, even as he looked at his scanners and they indicate no trace as well. Scorpio grunted and said, "I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game. Time to use the other weapon that is made specially for this."

The Runabout settled in one of the deep, large caves facing upwards as Arsenal left his station and the bridge and began climbing the ladder to the weapons pod while everyone else stayed at their stations. Arsenal was not gone long when he came back and saw Goku laying his head on his console and Minos lied on the floor sleeping and Arsenal went to his station, stepping over Minos, and pulled out the panel beneath and began connecting or rewiring circuits as Goku snored and Chloe looked at him with disgust and said, "How can those two sleep at a time like this?" Michael replied as he pressed various button on his console, "I don't know about Minos but Goku has been through a lot worse." Chloe gawked at him and said, "You mean to tell me a cyborg hell bent on blasting us to smithereens is not a big deal to him?" Michael replied, "Yep." Chloe sighed as Arsenal got up after he closed the panel and the ship shook as there is a low rumbling sound waking up Minos as he looked alert and yelped, "What was that?" Michael said, "I think our friend is getting a little bored on finding us." Then the ship shook again and another rumble but this time it was closer and Michael said, "Arsenal, I hope whatever you installed is something to take that ship out of commission." Arsenal said, "Guaranteed." And he sat behind his console and pressed a button and his console turned back on. The ship shook more and the rumbles are getting louder and they saw some loose rocks falling. Michael looked behind Arsenal and saw Goku was still snoring and he nodded Arsenal to Goku and Arsenal turned around and punched Goku on the shoulder. Goku jumped up in his seat, alert and yelped, "Wha what did I miss?" Michael laughed and said, "You're killing me Goku! Scorpio is blasting apart the planet and I believe we are going to have to confront him soon." The ship shook again and the rumble sounded more like an explosion and bigger rocks fell but missed the ship and Michael said, "He can't be far now!" Goku said, "Why don't I just go outside and blast his ship?" Chloe yelled over the shaking cave and rocks falling, "I don't intend on being buried alive while you go out and flex your muscles!" The ship shook violently and one side of the cave fell apart and almost caved in and Minos yelled, "Let's get out of here now!" Michael said calmly, "Wait." They saw a large shadow forming along the sides of the cave and the bottom of the Scorpion started to appear. Michael said, "All right Arsenal, she's all yours!" Arsenal pressed a button to his right and there was an increasing powering up sound as he put his hand over a yellow button on his console.

On the Scorpion, Scorpio sat back in his seat as he occasionally pressed a red button and one of the limbs of the ship (as they all pointed down) fired a torpedo and detonated inside a cave in a field of caves and holes that covered the valley between the mountains as Scorpio watched the monitors as they viewed the inside of each cave. Scorpio said, "They have to be here somewhere." After a torpedo detonated below him part of the surface ahead collapsed on itself and Scorpio sighed and said, "No matter. If they wish to be buried alive, I am more than happy to oblige them."

The Scorpion is over the cave the Runabout is under and Arsenal hit the button he had his hand over and a torpedo fired from the weapons pod and hurdled towards the Scorpion as the Runabout suddenly lurched forward and followed right behind it.

In the Scorpion's bridge there was a beeping sound from one of the automatic control stations and a male robotic voice said, "Two contacts coming from below the Scorpion. One is identified as the Runabout the other unknown." Scorpio said, "Fire at the Runabout, ignore the unknown." The Scorpion fired its limbs sending bolts of phaser fire at the Runabout and the whole cave erupted in multiple explosions as the torpedo Arsenal fired detonated and the Runabout dodged left and right radically to avoid being crushed. Michael suddenly jammed both joysticks forward and the Runabout flew straight at the bottom of the Scorpion as it grew closer and closer and Michael yelled, "Arsenal, Fire!" He pressed a button and a blue ball of energy fired from the weapons pod and headed straight towards the Scorpion as the Runabout followed close behind. As they grew closer and closer to the Scorpion at full speed Goku, Minos and Chloe looked in shock and fear and Chloe yelled, "MICHAEL WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" Michael yelled over the falling rocks and high noise over the engines, "I know!" Minos yelled, "YOUR CRAZY!" The Runabout suddenly exited the cave and was right up at the bottom of the Scorpion as the rest of the crew ducked and Michael (at the last moment) jerked back the joysticks and the Runabout made a sharp 90 degree turn and flew away just as the blue ball of energy detonated at the Scorpion's hull.

On the Scorpion the ship shook from the impact and suddenly the main power went out and Scorpio looked around in the darkness alert and yelled, "What the hell is going on?" And then the ship shook hard and sparks erupted around his station as a couple of his monitors cracked and a male robotic voice said, "Main systems are offline, including propulsion, weapons..." Scorpio roared with rage as he slammed his fists on his shorted out console.

The Runabout banked up towards space as the Scorpion crashed onto the surface powerless while on the bridge of the Runabout Goku yelped with joy while everyone else sighed with relief. Michael pressed a few buttons and Chloe said, "Where to next?" Michael replied, "To third nearest base so we can make repairs." The Runabout went to warp and Michael pressed a button and the word "Auto Pilot" appeared on his console before he turned to Arsenal and said, "Arsenal, please follow me to my quarters. Chloe, make a checklist so when we reached a space station we know what needs repairing." Chloe replied, "You got it." Goku said, "What about us?" Michael turned to Goku and Minos and said, "Hmm. Training?" Goku smiled and yelped with excitement, "All right!" And they all left leaving Chloe alone on the bridge.

Chloe finished the checklist and left the bridge and is right outside her and Michael's quarters when she heard the sound of a transporter being engaged. She looked both confused and surprised and pressed the button to open the door but it wouldn't and she pressed again and again but the results remain the same. She then pounded on the door and yelled, "Michael what's going on? Are you all right? MICHAEL!" She kept pounding the door making Goku and Minos jump out of their rooms with sweat running down their forehead and Goku yelled, "What is it?" Before Chloe could reply the door open and Michael appeared. Chloe looked up at him shocked and said angrily, "What's going on?" She looked inside and noticed nothing out of the ordinary and she said, "Why did I hear..." Michael cut in and said, "Its best we talk about this alone." She entered their quarters puzzled and the door closed and locked again as Goku and Minos looked at each other confused and Goku shrugged his shoulders and he and Minos went back into their rooms and continued training.

Not a minute later Chloe screamed from their quarters, "YOU WHAT?" She bolted up from their bed as she sat while Michael sat in a chair adjacent to her as she looked at him furiously and said, "Why did you beam him back and not us? Our children are worried sick about us!" Michael replied calmly, "Chloe I'm sorry, but Arsenal needs closure with your sister. You know that I know that he still loves her and will do anything to protect her. Think about it if you were her and I was him." Chloe spat back, "But they don't have children, we do! You would risk not seeing our children again for a long time just so your friend can mend his relationship with my sister?" Michael replied, "Yes." Chloe was on the verge of tears and she said calmly but angrily, "Then I hope you're happy. Our children are no doubt praying to see us even if it's a short time and when we have a chance to answer their prayers you decided to throw it away just for your friend to have another shot with my sister who I believe does not give a damn anymore." She headed towards the door even as Michael extended his hand towards her, but she ignored him and the door closed before him as he stood and sighed depressingly.

On the surface of the dead planet, where the Runabout and the Scorpion battle, the Scorpion laid like an abandon hulk when all of a sudden there is a sound of engines and electrical systems powering up and the ship lighted up before it lifted off the ground where three more of its limbs on the bottom were crushed and fell back onto the surface. On the bridge the control stations surrounding Scorpio's powered up, as well as Scorpio's, as the ship lifted off the ground making groaning and creaking noises and a male robotic voice said, "All systems back online." Scorpio sat in his seat with an irritated expression on his face as he stared out where the main viewer was and into space where the Runabout went to warp. Scorpio said gravely, "Set course to The Sanctuary." He then said to himself, "Lord Serenity will not be pleased." The Scorpion turned towards space as what's left of its spider like limbs retracted and in a blink of an eye the ship zipped from the surface and into space as it went to warp.


End file.
